


All The World's a Stage

by madcapdragonshenanigans



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapdragonshenanigans/pseuds/madcapdragonshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie finally lands a role, in a musical no less.  As a teenage boy with a crush.  What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>Or the one where Peggy Carter is supportive girlfriend, even though they aren't actually together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call Backs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm back and I have another chapter fic! Thank you to my tumblr followers for all the amazing prompts!
> 
> I hope you like this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the dialog.

Peggy leaned against the wall of her apartment, looking peacefully out the window, holding a hot mug of tea in her hands, waiting for it to cool.  It was the first night in a while that she hadn’t been out doing something relating to her job, or to her trying to exonerate Stark, and Peggy was just happy to spend a quiet evening at home. 

 

There was knock at the door and a frantic “Peggy! Peggy!  Open the door Pegs!”

 

The Agent smiled.  Her evening may have just been pulled from the ‘silent’ category, but there was nothing she wanted more than to talk to her friend.  Peggy drew away from the window and placed her mug of tea on the kitchenette counter, then opened the door to let her friend in. Immediately Angie bounced in, rushing past Peggy to throw herself on the bed. 

 

“Guess what?” Angie asked, all smiles and excitement.

 

Peggy closed the door and slowly made her way back into the main area of the apartment before responding. 

 

“What?” Peggy asked, picking her tea back up and taking a tentative sip. 

 

Angie waved a piece of paper at her excitedly.

 

“I made call backs!” Angie said, her grin lighting up the room. 

 

Peggy grinned back, placing her tea back down and sitting next to Angie on the bed. 

 

“Congratulations!” Peggy said, heart racing from second hand excitement.  Or at least that’s what she told herself. 

 

“And it’s a good part too!  It’s the sidekick of the leading man, who’s not very interesting to be frank.  But this part has lot of lines, and even a duet!” Angie explained, hands waving about wildly. 

 

“Are you playing a boy?” Peggy asked, suddenly surprised.

 

“Yeah.  The people at the audition said I would be perfect to play a teenaged boy." here Angie shrugged.  "I’m a metzo soprano, so I’ve got a very flexible voice, and I’ve got a slight figure, so it won’t be hard to bind the girls down.” Angie nodded to her breasts in emphasis.

 

Peggy tried very hard not to blush.

 

“Anyways it’s one of the best parts, and I’ve got call backs day after tomorrow, so I was wondering if you could help with my lines,” Angie said hopefully, leaning practically into Peggy’s lap.

 

“How could I possibly say no?” Peggy said with a smile, not saying that she couldn’t say no to anything Angie asked anymore, no matter how hard she tried.  She really didn’t know how her friend had acquired that much power over her.

 

Angie made an inhuman squeal and handed the piece of paper to Peggy, and the Agent resolved for a long night.

 

\---

 

It was Tuesday night and Peggy’s feet were killing her as she pushed her way into the automat, setting the bell tinkling.

 

“Peggy! Peggy!”

 

Angie looked up to see her favorite waitress running to her from behind the bar, waving a script at her! 

 

“You got the part!” Peggy said excitedly, pulling her friend into a tight hug. 

 

“This could be my big break!  So long as I don’t screw it up.” Angie said once Peggy had released her. 

 

“I’m sure you’ll be wonderful!” Peggy insisted.

 

She knew how hard Angie had worked for this part. The lack of sleep from the last two days was enough to confirm it. 

 

“Nah, you talk too much English,” Angie laughed, brushing her off. 

 

“I speak only the truth,” Peggy said, laughing as she made her way to her regular booth. 

 

 


	2. In Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie shows Peggy her new costume.

Peggy carefully climbed through her apartment window, trying not to make too much noise, wincing slightly.  Being thrown against a brick wall was not fun. After slipping back into her apartment, and changing into her nightgown and robe, Peggy went about making herself a cup of tea.  Or started to anyway. Peggy put the kettle down, and went to answer the soft knock at the door. 

 

“Hello Angie,” Peggy said when she opened the door, stepping aside to let her friend through out of habit, before stopping dead when she realized that it was in fact not Angie. 

 

It was a boy in cap and oversized button up shirt, with red suspenders and pants that were rolled up so that the kid didn’t trip.  He was only a little shorter than Peggy, but he was looking down slightly, so she couldn't quite see his face.  

 

“Trouble ya’ for a drink?” the kid said shyly with a big smile.  Suddenly Peggy knew exactly who was in front of her.

 

It _was_ Angie, but dressed up like one of the older paperboys who seemed to make up a quarter of New York’s population.  Peggy looked her friend up and down.  On first glance Angie looked exactly the part of the tough gangly teenaged boy, but on further inspection Peggy could still see the tell tale curves that gave away the fact that Angie was a woman.  Except that Angie was far prettier than any boy Peggy had ever seen.

 

“I’m sorry but you must not know the rules of the house. There are no men allowed above the first floor,” Peggy said, playing along. 

 

Angie leaned against the doorframe, all boyish swagger.

 

“Sure you can’t make an exception for me?” Angie asked with a roguish wink, and Peggy gave a little blush that was only half faked.

 

“But I’ll be kicked out!” Peggy said in false shock, trying not to laugh. 

 

She wished more than anything that this were real. That Angie truly was trying to charm her way into her room, and that it wasn’t all Angie trying to get into character.

 

“I’m sure I can make it worth it,” Angie whispered, grabbing the ribbon on Peggy’s satin robe. 

 

Peggy had to stop this before she got carried away and did something that would _completely_ ruin her and Angie’s friendship. 

 

“You’re getting into the character very nice nicely,” Peggy said awkwardly, breaking character and letting Angie into her apartment.

 

“I was just starting to have fun with that!” Angie pouted, pulling her newsboy’s cap off and letting her curly hair fall around her shoulders. 

 

Peggy closed her eyes briefly; knowing that Angie dressed this way would haunt her dreams in the best possible way for months.

 

“So I see you got your costume!” Peggy said brightly, changing the subject. 

 

“Yeah.  Do you like it?” Angie asked, pulling at the suspenders. 

 

Oh yes.  She liked it all right…

 

“I think it quite suits you,” Peggy said with a smile, picking up the abandoned kettle and filling it.  “Tea?” 

 

“No thanks, I have to go over some of my lines before rehearsal tomorrow.  We’re opening in two weeks, imagine that!” Angie said, flopping onto Peggy’s bed. “You’re gonna be there, right English?”

 

Peggy placed the kettle back down before facing her friend. 

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

Angie gave another one of her radiant smiles that made Peggy’s heart flutter in her chest, then stood up and kissed Peggy on her cheek. 

 

“Thanks Pegs.  I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you, honest,” Angie said, grabbing Peggy’s hand with both of her own. 

 

The two women looked at each other in silence for a long moment before Angie coughed awkwardly. 

 

“Well, I have a long day tomorrow, and I’m pretty sure you do too, so goodnight English!” Angie said, backing towards the door.

 

“Goodnight Angie!” Peggy said to the closing door.

 

When Angie had gone Peggy let out a huge sigh, then took a few steps toward her bed, before falling onto it, wondering why she was such an idiot. 

 

\---

 

Angie leaned against the door of her own apartment, mentally cursing herself.  _Why did you have to fall for the most unattainable woman you have ever met, you absolute idiot!_ Angie slid down the door and leaned her head against it. 

 

_You stupid idiot._

 

 

 


End file.
